


Yacht, Ship, Boat, Whatever

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [25]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do they call me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yacht, Ship, Boat, Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Y is for Yank.
> 
> References to 2.6.

'You called me a ship.'

'I did?'

'The QEII is a ship.'

'I thought they called it a yacht. Does it really matter?

A sharp breath. 'Not when you do that.'

'Good. I'll remember that.'

'God, keep… keep doing that.'

'Like this?'

'God, yes.'

'So. I called you a ship.' A pause, filled with low moans. 'What do they call me?'

Her response is breathy. 'Are you sure you want to know?'

'Do you want me to stop?'

'No. No! Chris…'

'Then….'

'Bitch.'

'They call me "Bitch"?'

'Probably. Mmph. Please, Chris.'

'Then what?'

'They call you the Ice Princess.'

'And what do you think about that?'

'Oh, God. There, yes, right there.'

'What do you say, Zoe, darling?'

'Shows how much they know.'

'Such a good girl.'


End file.
